


Merry Christmas

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: 小短文一篇切勿上升至真人喜歡的請按kudo/轉發/留言/到IG按讚、轉發或留言也可以不準盜文。如有發現必會舉報。5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 本來要停更 但聖誕文大家都在發糖 不寫好像太可惜了

拍下照片放上Instagram 的限時動態後Eddy把手機調整到靜音模式，繼續完成Twosetviolin 團隊工作。

「我回來了。」只是喊一下而已，確保自己的家有一點聲音。Eddy把鞋子和口罩脫下就到洗手間梳洗，打算回到客廳繼續工作，卻感覺背後有些寒意，慢慢轉變成強大的黑色火焰氣埸。

「Shit。」慢慢轉頭就看到穿着睡衣，肩上披着棉被的Brett狠狠的盯着他。「Brett⋯⋯你醒了，我er⋯⋯你有沒有吃東西——

「怎樣，這幾天過得挺爽的是不是？」Brett沒有正面回答Eddy的問題，反而酸溜溜的說出這句話。最終Eddy還是低頭道歉。「對不起啦。」

「你當然過的很爽了。發了影片搞到我快要死那樣，嚇到粉絲也就算了，連The Strad也要發文，弄到我要發推特跟大家解釋。還有，我已經吃了一個月你煮的粥和粉麵，難得聖誕節我也想吃好一點嗎。你知道自己做出來的粥快要焦了，最後還是我救場才可以勉強能吃。還有你跟Ray在限時動態經常分享美食，是不是想繼續刺激我？」Brett發了整整一個月的牢騷就知道他的忍耐力已經到達極限。

「因為你還沒有完全康復嗎～好了以後就可以喝珍奶了，再忍耐一下吧。」

「嗯。」Brett還是一副臭臉，回到房間轉身離開。「那我先練琴，我不管你了。反正已經到了2.99M訂閱了。」

「欸，你記得—— 

「我知道我知道，坐着練琴還有不要鎖門是嗎，我會適當休息的。」Brett說完就把門關起來並開始調音，留下Eddy一個人在客廳。

到了晚上，Brett早就回房間睡覺，留下Eddy在工作。不過嚴格來說，是Eddy把Brett趕回房間並把燈關掉，好像有一些東西不想讓他知道。雖然躺在床上，可是根本睡不著。今天的晚餐也是粉麵，也是Eddy煮，不過看得出來他花了不少心思，至少麵是熟的，也加了一些菜裏面，還買了一些果汁給他，起碼不會這麼清淡。不過⋯⋯為什麼他要把自己趕回房間？

Brett輕輕打開前往大廳的門，看到Eddy正在桌上寫一些東西，並掛上他們的Practice 襪子在牆上。「不是吧，Eddy都這麼大，還相信着聖誕老人嗎？」Brett心裏正吐嘈時，Eddy很快就轉身回房間，Brett很快關門，把自己關在廁所裏。

「咦Brett，你在廁所裏嗎？」糟糕，還是被發現了！「對呀～我很快出來了，你先回房間吧！」Brett拋下這句後就不停思考怎樣脫身。過了沒多久，他想到一個藉口。「呀Eddy，我想起我的琴好像有一點問題，我去琴房看一下吧。」開門後就靜悄悄去客廳，心裏想Eddy真的很好騙。Brett走到掛在牆上的兩隻襪子，其中一隻放了一張明信片。Brett用了很大的力氣才把它拿出來。他到底為什麼要塞在襪子裏，不怕會爛掉嗎？他看了上面的字，眼睛都睜大了。

「聖誕老人，我的禮物是Brett可以早日康復。」

「果然你發現了我寫的東西。」Brett嚇了一跳，轉身看到赤腳的Eddy站在客廳，但眼神卻充滿愧疚，「對不起，我原本不想讓你發現的。」Brett只是靜靜地看着Eddy，不發一言，Eddy深怕自己說錯話更是低下頭。「我真的很蠢，這麼大還相信着聖誕老人，不過我⋯⋯只是希望你可以康復，我想跟你一起練琴。」Eddy說完這句後，鼻子也紅了。

Brett看着Eddy，緩緩地開了口：「Eddy——你還記得六、七年前，你因為意外而要坐輪椅的事嗎？」Eddy聽了馬上抬頭看着Brett。「我記得你當時很灰心，深怕自己不能再拉小提琴也走不動。老實講我也曾經擔心過，不過你最後不是康復嗎？所以我一直相信自己可以康復，肯定可以跟你一直拍片和練琴。」Brett說完這句後，掛上一個溫柔的笑容。

「當年我要照顧你，現在換你了。」

Eddy慢慢走近Brett，緊緊抱着他，兩人感受對方的存在。沒有聖誕燈飾、沒有聖誕蛋糕、沒有聖誕大餐、更沒有聖誕禮物，只有兩個人的關心和守護。

「哈哈，我們兩個在幹嗎？」Brett脫離了Eddy的懷抱，抹走Eddy眼上的淚水。「你在哭甚麼啦？」Eddy馬上反駁，「你自己也不是嗎？」

此時，時鐘指向凌晨十二點。他們聽到窗外一些聖誕歌曲和街上的聖誕燈飾，說着今日才會說的話。

「Merry Christmas, Bro」

「Merry Christmas」

「呀你先回房間吧，我要檢查一下小提琴。」Eddy聽到後覺得十分奇怪，馬上吐嘈。「你不是再騙我嗎？」

「沒有在騙你的～你先回去吧。」Brett邊堆邊勸Eddy回房間，把門關上了。他確保Eddy真的房間裏就拿了一支筆和明信片，寫了一句話並放在襪子裏。

「聖誕老人，我的禮物是Eddy可以健康快樂。」

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Merry Christmas


End file.
